Food Fight Sort of
by Leojldancer
Summary: The trio is on vacation and something surprising happens that triggers some thrills and definetly spills. OneShot


Miley's dad poked his head into the living room. He saw two girls and one boy each spread eagle out on a separate piece of furniture. He had taken them on the vacation to get their mind off the up coming finals. The buzz of Christmas had just subsided and the New Year was approaching them fast. They had arrived last night and had yet to have something good to eat. He stepped fully into the living room of the hotel suite. After grabbing his keys and coat he addressed them.

"Hey guys I am going to go out for a minute to buy some real food. Does anyone want to come with me?" He asked them

Noone moved

"Don't everybody jump up at once."

He waited another minute but still none of them seemed too excited about the prospect of seeing the inside of a New York grocery store. So after telling them the rules; no leaving the hotel but you can go get snacks or go to the pool and no going into anybody else's room and don't forget your key because they wont be able to get back in until he gets back., he left.

Lilly sighed, "I'm thirsty, I'm going to go get a drink from the vending machines. You guys want anything?" She asked

"Nah, I'm good." answered Oliver

"Sure," Miley said, "Anything Diet, except Dr. Pepper its do gross." She shivered.

"Alright, be back in a few." With that she grabbed her room key off the table next to the door and slid out the door.

Miley walked into the room she was sharing with Lilly and Oliver followed close behind her.

"So, what d'ya what to do now?" He asked her

"I don't know"

Miley gathered the clothes she had been wearing the night before that she had scattered on the ground as she got ready for bed into her arms and went to put them in the dirty clothes hamper.

"Hey what's this?" Oliver asked.

Miley turned to see Oliver holding up her Diary key.

"Hey don't touch that," She half yelled half said to him.

"oooo I bet it is to your diary." He taunted

"Hey," Miley dropped all the clothes in her hands and ran towards him. He spun around and sprinted out the door and towards the living room. He vaulted himself over the couch, the key still tight in his grasp. By stepping lightly on the coffee table he made it across the room. He leaned against the farther moat wall from Miley and tried to catch his breath. He stuck his tongue out at her as she came to a stop behind the couch. She gave him a death glare and started to run right but all he did was move farther to the left. She tried to hoist herself up and over the couch but she did not have enough strength so instead she faked a left but instead made a fast right and cornered him between the door to the other bedroom and the hall to the kitchen. She took a step back and held out her hand.

"Give it back"

"Why should I?" He countered

"Cause its mine and you are mean."

She poked him gently in the ribs and he flinched. He grabbed her by the sides and started tickling her. She squirmed under his touch.

"Oh come on Oliver stop." She managed to spit out between spurts of laughter.

"Fine," He stopped and held his hand out with the key tucked under his thumb. She reached forwards and attempted to pry his thumb off of it. Instead he grabbed her hand an pulled her in to a kiss. Miley jumped but did not break it.

The door opened just then and Lilly backed into the room weighed down by the amount of sodas and food she held in her hands.

"Hey guys," she said her back still turned, "I went to the vending machines but they were busted, but then…." She spun around to the sight of her two best friends in the middle of a lip lock.

"Whoa" She dropped all of the things she was carrying. A couple of cans of soda split open, its content spilling out. Lilly slipped in the newly spilled soda landing on her bottom.

Miley spun around at the sudden noise and burst out laughing at the sight of Lilly on the ground in the middle of a pile of spilled soda and snack bags. As though it was a chain reaction Oliver started laughing and then so did Lilly. Soon all three teens were sprawled on the ground holding there stomachs laughing.

Soon the laugher subsided but the three friends were still on the floor trying to catch their breath.

"Lilly what happened?" Miley asked breathlessly

"Well I walked in and saw you guy kissing and it surprised me so I dropped everything I was carrying." Lily answered also trying to catch her breath

Oliver crawled over to the pile of food. A mini river had formed out of the soda that had leaked and it was starting to soak into the rug under the coffee table.

"We should probably clean up before your dad gets home." Oliver said as he started picking out the bags of food that were not wet. Miley and Lilly both went to help him.

It took al total of 25 minutes filled with wiping, scrubbing, washing, and drying to clean up the large mess.

When they were finished they each grabbed a newly clean soda and snack. Diet coke and Doritos for Miley, A sprite and Cheetos for Lilly and Oliver just took Fritos. They all sat down on the couch just as Miley's dad walked in.

"Hey guys."

"Hey" They all answered simultaneously.

"What did you guys do? Anything fun?" He asked them

"Nah, just kind of a normal night." Miley answered

"Yup nothing really," Lilly added.

All three shared a secret smile. There secret was safe. For now.


End file.
